Too Much (Re-write)
by Tempokeep
Summary: Divergence on XY90. After a thrilling lunch discussion, Shauna says something to Serena that she probably should have kept a bit quiter.


**It's me, Tempo, again! I know I promised I wouldn't come back here, but I was asked about doing a few rewrites on my older stories, and with the quiet time we have, I'll bite.**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's a rewrite of my first finished story on the site!**

* * *

"Anistar gym," Clemont pondered. It's a psychic type gym if I recall." The gang was eating out after meeting up with Tierno and Shauna, with Trevor out on a photography mission of the utmost importance. Tierno had just told Ash and the other guys that he had indeed challenged it. Much to everyone's surprise, he had lost.

"It sure is," replied Tierno. He was still wowed at the fact that he was beaten. Was it so hard to just get one more battle in? The thought of a rematch was already running wild through his head. He had gotten so close, yet he knew he'd have to train for at least a week first.

Ash was stoked at the thought of challenging a gym not even Tierno could beat. "Woah!" he interrupted. "A psychic type gym? What kind of battle was it? It's that hard to win there?" Ash initially thought about hearing what Tierno did, and adapt before his battle even began.

"Well," Tierno looked down. "It's kind of hard to explain it. It's sort of mysterious and truly incredible."

"Hold on." Ash said confidently. He decided listening to another story was no use.

"Huh?"

Ash had a very powerful look on his face. "I'll find out for myself instead."

At these words, Pikachu hopped onto the table. "Pika!"

Ash went on. "I'll just, let it be a surprise." For some reason, winging it was a viable strategy for Ash, and he knew it would work.

Tierno smiled. "Good idea, much better." He wasn't really sure about how he could have explained his strategy anyway, so this was a nice relief.

Shauna and Serena were watching the conversation from the other side of the table. Suddenly, Shauna mentioned out of the blue, "That Ash is always so upbeat," she then looked over at Serena, and whispered, "that's why you like him, right?"

Oh yeah, Shauna knew. She saw the way Serena had constantly looked over at Ash. Even during the summer camp, when they spent nights talking about their journey, Shauna could tell she had something for the raven-haired trainer. She never really brought it up to Serena before...surely she knew that it was pretty common knowledge to everyone but Ash, right?

Serena shot up. "Ah! Like him?" How did Shauna know? Did she really pick it up last time they met? Was it at a showcase? There's no way she told anyone else right? Serena quickly fished her brain for an answer, which mostly consisted of rambling. "Uh, it is true, that his positive mental attitude is something I admire a bit-"

Ash looked over, feeling as he had been referenced. "Huh?" He heard the words 'admire' and 'Ash'. Not to sure what she actually said, he asked for clarification. "Wait, what was that?"

Serena got very red. "Uh, it wasn't important!" Oh no. He heard.

"Uh, ok," Ash concluded out loud. Inside, it wasn't quite what he was thinking. He watched slowly as Serena's eevee paced around for food. It was far to shy to try and ask for some, so it waited until Bunnelby offered it some. Seeing this and not wanting to be bested, Chespin ran over, causing Eevee to be frightened. This made Ash think. Was Serena talking about him? Actually, did it matter? He had never worried about this before...

"Oh boy," Serena said to herself. Shauna just said a bit too much for Serena's liking. She leaned over to Shauna. "I think you spoke a bit too loudly."

Shauna laughed at her friend. "Oh, come on! It was totally you who shouted! Besides, you might as well make the move while you can."

* * *

Ash and Tierno continued talking away about how Blastoise evolved, but Ash still couldn't ignore what he heard. There's no reason for Shauna to joke about that. He had suspected it once or twice, considering how odd it was that she spontaneously showed up near them and all that, and the fact she claimed she came back for a singular neckerchief. None of it added up.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Serena was in distress. Shauna shouldn't be saying things like that so loud. She looked over at Ash. It looked like something was troubling him. Oh gosh. He had heard.

He's heard too much.

* * *

Bonnie was watching the conversation unfold between both sides. One one end, Serena seemed pretty upset. "Shauna, you can't just say things like that. One of these days, he's gonna hear that. And I think that day was today."

Shauna laughed. "Relax, Serena. You know Ash, he probably forgot about it by now."

The youngest threw her head over. "I totally wish I could have battled you instead of Clembot," Tierno admitted. "It would have felt more authentic."

"Well," Clemont argued, "I did build Clembot and train him to be just like me. It should have been just like I was there."

"But Ash battled Bunnelby," Tierno pointed out. "I never got that chance."

Bonnie swung her head over to the girls. "Do you really think he knew already?" Serena asked Shauna.

Shauna nodded. "No one can be that dense."

"It's possible for people to be that dense, I'm telling you," Serena mentioned. "I'm travelling with two of them."

Bonnie sighed. It was outstanding how different their conversations were. She looked over at the guys again. Ash was gone. "Uh, Tierno, Clemont? Where did Ash go?"

Tierno shrugged. "Went to go take a walk. He said that something was bothering him."

Serena heard this and got very red. "Shauna! I told you!"

Shauna seemed like she wasn't to blame for it, still. "I still think you're overreacting. There's no way that someone like Ash could be like that."

Serena got up. "We'll see about that." She walked away.

"What was that about?" Clemont asked. Tierno shrugged. "There's some things that confuse me too," Clemont continued.

Shauna huffed. She had just seen density in it's strongest form.

* * *

Serena walked out of the restaurant where they had been eating lunch. Outside, there was a battlefield, the restaurant on one side, the town on another, and the two sides in the back were where the woods were. She made a right into the woods. It seemed like a good hunch, even though she had no real backing to it.

As she continued, she saw someone sitting on the ground, holding his foot. She ran over, and saw Ash upon further inspection. "Ash!" she cried out. "A-are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ash said from a distance. Serena looked over at Ash, who didn't seem so fine. He had clearly tripped on something, which Serena had not ruled out. Ash was known to be especially clumsy when stressed. Serena ran over to him. "Ash!" She called out. "You don't look okay! What happened?"

"I don't know," he said. I was walking, trying to clear out something I had heard earlier, you know, just so I could be ready for my gym battle with Olympia, but I tripped on a tree root. I think it's sprained." Serena looked down at Ash's ankle, which was clearly hurt.

Serena thought very carefully for a second, and then reached into her bag, pulling out a blue handkerchief, with a singular red pokeball printed on the bottom right hand corner. She folded it a few times, and proceeded to wrap it around his ankle. "There," she said. "That should stop the ankle from moving too much, in case it's broken. Do you want me to help you back?"

"Yeah," Ash answered. "It's a bit of a ways back, and I don't think I'd make it back on my own, so any help would really be great."

Serena helped Ash up, and put his arm around her. She blushed briefly, but shook it off. Ash gave a confused look to why she put his arm there, to which she answered, "you need to make it back. This is a safe way so you don't put pressure on that ankle."

"I guess," Ash said. "It's fine. I'm just, thinking about something else. It's kinda been bugging me."

Serena looked at him. "Well, you can tell me on the way back. I'm sure I can help."

"Uh, I'm not so sure about this one. It's, uh, a little personal."

"Ash, if you don't tell anyone, it's never going to get solved."

"I-I'm fine. Let's just keep going." Ash hated talking about his feelings. If there was a way around it, he knew to take it.

As they were walking, Ash talked about his upcoming battle with Olympia. He talked about that even though Tierno had lost, he was going to em on the first try. Suddenly, Ash slipped again. He landed in a pile of leaves, but he wasn't able to get up, because of his ankle. "Ash!" Serena cried out. "Ash, let me help you up."

Serena reached for Ash's hand, which he graciously put out. Serena grabbed him and pulled, but couldn't get him up. She kept trying, but to no avail. Serena was getting ready to give up for a bit, when a voice inside her told her, don't give up till it's over. "That's right," she said quietly. "I'm not going to give up till it's over."

"Huh?" Ash said, realizing what she had said.

Serena, at the same time realized that Ash had heard that. "Uh, nothing." She pulled as hard as she could, which was a little more than she expected. Ash flew up, right to the point where the two were hugging. They both recognized it, and stepped back. "Uh," said Serena. "We should get going back to camp- I mean, the others.

Ash looked at her. "Those words. Are those, is that, what I said, you know, back then?"

"Well," Serena replied with a laugh. "I guess our positions are reversed now, from back then. You know...I could never forget the day I met you." She took a deep breath, and was about to say more, but Ash cut her off.

"You know," Ash said, "I think I could tell you what's been bothering me."

"Oh?" She didn't get to say what she wanted too, but Serena was taking anything she could get at this point.

"Well, Ash started. "I guess I kinda heard what Shauna had said. And it got me thinking, and I was getting really stressed about it, so I went to take a walk, and then, well, this happened."

Serena stared into his eyes. "So, you heard, huh?" She started to get upset, but Ash stopped her.

"Don't be sad. I suspected it for a bit anyway, this just confirmed it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not upset. It's just, just, something different, something I've never dealt with before." Ash gave her a look of confidence.

"Ash," Serena said. "When you helped me at that summer camp, I remembered you. As the boy who helped people. But that's what I always thought you'd be. A memory. But, when I saw you on the news, saving that garchomp, I saw it as my opportunity, to see you again. When you invited me on your journey, I was reunited with that boy, who helps people. I was so overjoyed, just to see him, and well, then, you know, what Shauna said-"

"I think I get it," Ash said, giving the chance for Serena to breathe. He took the handkerchief off his leg, and held it in his hand. "This isn't the reason you came back, is it?"

"No," Serena admitted with a sigh.

"Well," Ash said. "I'm glad you're here. And I know I'll beat Olympia, because I have your support. But, I've was thinking about this, before I fell. I think there's one more piece I need, or I'll never win the Kalos league."

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"I need you to be there, but not just as my friend. I need someone who I know will support me no matter what happens. I've had every piece of the puzzle I thought I needed, but I still lose in every region. But now that we've spoken, I think I found the missing piece. I think, I'd want you there, as," he took a deep breath. He wasn't sure on the words, so he just described it. "You know...someone more than that. So, uh, do you wan-"

Serena got really red, but the good kind of red. "Ash, I never thought you'd ask." She had tears running down her cheeks, but she was also smiling so wide. "Of course!"

They returned to their hug position from earlier. Serena was still crying. "Ash, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." She took his hand, and they walked back. Ash's ankle felt much better.

* * *

The two made their way back, and they were just in sight of the others, they heard a scream. "Oh my gosh! Big brother look! They're holding hands! Do you think they-"

"Bonnie!" Replied Clemont a little quieter. "It's not okay to assume things like that."

"Well…" Ash said.

"You assumed right," Serena finished.

The others started to applaud, and the occasional "aww" or "they're so cute" came out. Serena received a tap on the shoulder. She looked behind her. It was Shauna, smiling. "You're welcome," she said with a smirk.

Serena looked at her. "Yeah whatever."

At the same time Bonnie ran over to Serena and gave her a big hug. "I knew you could do it!"

Serena got red. "You knew?"

"Do you know how hard it was to keep her from spewing it at any moment?" Clemont asked?

"You too Clemont?"

"Yup. Even I figured it out. Wasn't har-"

"Big brother! I told you about them!"

"Quiet Bonnie!" Clemont was embarrassed.

The commotion continued for a short bit of time, until the very end of the day. The gang eventually said goodbye to Tierno and Shauna. They had heard from Trevor later that day that it was indeed a Lairon that he found. The rest of them went back to the Pokemon Center, where tomorrow, Ash would fight Olympia, the gym leader. Although, now, he had much more support coming from the person he loved. And the one who loved him was going to be waiting, watching him win.

* * *

**You know, going back, this wasn't too bad in its first draft. I really learned a lot since the trash bomb I refer to as** _**Him**_**. In case you're wondering what I changed from the first draft, I added more separation to make a smoother flow, put a bit more detail in, and completely removed all instances of a fourth wall break.**

**So, this is it. I'm not writing any more stories on the Pokemon fandom here. Why? This community has spiraled out of control, and I'm not too psyched on being involved in any of it. So, thanks for the times that were good, and I guess unless you read my Total Drama seasons, see you never. Bye!**


End file.
